Revolutionising Hogwarts
by Emmeebee
Summary: While shopping in Diagon Alley in preparation for the new school year, Alexander runs into his sometimes-friend, sometimes-rival Aaron Burr.


Alexander Hamilton grinned to himself as he left Flourish and Blotts, his arms straining under the weight of his purchases. He hadn't meant to spend that much time there, but it had been hard to resist the allure of new knowledge. Besides, the discounted books – spanning topics from politics to warfare to economics – were an investment in his future and that of the entire wizarding world. Trouble and strife were brewing like an unattended potion; when it bubbled over the edge of the cauldron, like it inevitably would, he would be there to swoop in and save the day, seizing the opportunity to prove his worth.

The sound of cheering tore him from his thoughts, and he glanced across the street to see that a crowd had begun to gather around a shop's entryway. He squinted, trying to work out whether it was worth his while to investigate –

– and crashed into something solid. Alexander stumbled backwards, barely managing to keep the books from falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I was distract– _Burr_?"

"Hamilton," Aaron Burr's smooth voice replied. The hint of a smile was playing at his lips. "Why do you always rush headfirst into things without looking where you're going?"

All traces of apology faded from Alexander's face. "Better that than to get so caught up in looking that one never moves," he retorted. "A war's coming, Burr, and no one even knows which side you're on."

The older boy let out a belaboured sigh. "One day, you're going to crash into the wrong person," he said, sounding resigned. "But, today, I believe congratulations are in order."

Alexander frowned, taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation. He was used to his friend evading controversy with the ease of a chameleon, but Alexander could usually work out his thought process, even if it didn't make any sense. "What do you mean?"

"Adams didn't get the prefect badge, so it stands to reason that you did."

At the reminder, Alexander beamed. There had been no doubt in his mind that he was the best choice for the position, but he was still proud to have been validated by his Head of House. With Laurens, Lafayette and Eliza in their respective houses, and Burr in the year above him, it was shaping up to be quite an interesting year. "Yes, I did."

"So congratulations," Burr said with a shrug.

Unable to contain his excitement, Alexander rocked back onto the balls of his feet. "Thank you."

"It appears we're going to be working alongside one another this year," Burr added, although he did not sound particularly enthusiastic.

"Indeed! It's going to be a brilliant year. I might even be able to convince you to take a stance!" Burr's eyes narrowed, but Alexander ignored him. "I'm looking forward to discussing the system with Schuyler and Washington; they're the head students, you know. It's atrocious that the professors select prefects without even consulting the student body. How can they represent us when they aren't even chosen by us? What sort of a democracy _is_ this?"

Burr frowned. "Actually, it's more of a – "

"An election would be a much more equitable system. Fortunately, I found a book on governance that analyses the strengths and weaknesses of different methodologies. By the time term starts, I will be able to present Schuyler and Washington with a solid case for overthrowing the current system. If you would like, I can send you my research early so that you can familiarise yourself with it beforehand. The more united we are, the more likely it is that they will listen."

"That sounds fascinating," Burr said dryly. "Unfortunately, I have to leave; I'm supposed to meet a friend in five minutes."

"A witch?" Alexander teased, knowing how secretive his housemate was when it came to girls.

"A _friend_ ," Burr repeated, "but, yes, a witch."

Without even waiting for a goodbye, Burr all but bolted away.

"I'll send you an owl as soon as I've compiled my case!" Alexander called after him. It wasn't in Burr's nature to advocate for change, but he knew that his notes would be nothing less than revolutionary. If Burr gave it a chance, he would find himself thoroughly convinced.

Alexander strode down the street, all thoughts of the nearby ruckus fading at the idea of revolutionising the school he loved. It really was a damaged system; the professors didn't even _consult_ the students beforehand, so it was entirely possible that they could end up with a prefect that the professors loved but they hated.

It would also be a good starting point for his plans for the United Kingdom as a whole. The Wizengamot was extremely nepotistic, and, while that suited the old pureblood families, a meritocratic system would better serve the interests of the population as a whole. As it was, poverty-stricken half-bloods like him had no real hope of moving ahead in wizarding society. Not into the upper echelons, at least.

And Alexander wanted that more than anything. He knew that Burr would say not to ruffle any feathers, but this was his shot to finally effect social change.

And there was no way he was going to throw that away.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to siriusbarks for betaing this for me. :)

It took me _so long_ to decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor for Alexander, but (for context) I settled on:

Seventh year: Angelica (Ravenclaw), Washington (Gryffindor)

Sixth year: Burr (Slytherin), Jefferson (Ravenclaw)

Fifth year: Hamilton and Adams (Slytherin), Lafayette (Ravenclaw), Eliza (Hufflepuff), Laurens and Mulligan (Gryffindor)

Fourth year: Peggy (Hufflepuff)

with Theodosia having graduated the previous year.


End file.
